mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 335: Rise of the Star King
"Rise of the Star King" was originally released on December 26, 2016. Description Happy Candlenights, everybody! This year's curse-free Candlenights spectacular isn't a live show, but it's pretty merry all the same. Please enjoy what turned out to be an in-depth teardown of the supernatural being known as Santa Clause, which -- DANG IT. We can't NOT spell it that way. Suggested Talking Points Stuck Santa, Wrapping Preservation, Fashion Santa, Hallmark Madness, Star King, Rudolph's Vindication, Toys for Dogs and Babies Outline 12:03 - I have a friend that carefully unwraps gifts rather than tearing into them. When I ask why she did this, she told me it was so she could reuse the wrapping paper. I guess it's her present to do with what she likes, but I feel a little robbed of the joy of watching someone excitedly rip it up like a kid. Is there a way I can wrap things so she'll have no choice? -- Gift Misgivings 17:44 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user chasvanblomchasvanblom was also the Yahoo Answers question asker of the final yahoo in Episode 334: BYOBurger, who asks: How should I PREP as Santa Claus? I am a returning Santa Claus to my local region. My next door neighbor has already asked me to show up to their (families) Christmas party; I think Christmas Eve. I already have a (semi)-Santa-length beard starting. ;-)= HOW SHOULD I PREP myself this year? I had already showed up around my local region to random families' Christmas parties, earlier years. - Many of them already have me (Santa Claus) in their plans this year. %Should I (in any way) CHANGE my appearance to 'enhance' A SANTA CLAUS-look? I want to "keep in vogue" with any styles / fashions that might change my "accepted" appearance. P.S. Donner has not been very good this year! - I might have to place him behind BIitzen again - Those two have been up to something!! :-o= claus 32:35 - A few years ago I was celebrating Candlenights with my in-laws, and it was time to open up our stockings, so we were all shouting, "Stocking, stocking, stocking!" Which actually became "Star King, Star King, Star King!" We decided this was to be the new Christmas lord. Now instead of Santa, we give out gifts from the Star King. The problem is I now have a son, and I'm worried he'll end up an outcast because of our tradition. For perspective, I have a friend who had a real tough time in school because her parents told her the Trash Man came November 1, took away her Halloween candy and replaced it with a toy. Am I good, or should I try to give my son a more mainstream Candlenights. -- Star King's Humble Servant 38:27 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: Why does Santa Clause allow Rudolph to get bullied by the other reindeer? Santa has a duty to keep all his reindeer safe.? 46:03 - I bought some presents for my friend's kids this Candlenight. Her younger one is nine months old, and I found these awesome stuffed dragons that make noise. The only problem - they're technically dog toys. I already gave them to her, but didn't mention the dog toy part. Honestly, I think the more annoying toy is the foam lightsaber I got her eight year old. Am I good? -- Guilty Gifter 51:27 - Housekeeping 54:55 - FY - Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from Yahoo Answers user Sasas Sasasa, who asks: If I send a spear into space and it pierces the sun, will the sun explode? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Drew Davenport Category:Nicolas Potter Category:Morgan Davy Category:Candlenights Category:Home Alone Category:Tim Curry Category:Ghosts